The Only Exception
by Punklee4ever
Summary: Dean Ambrose a shifter who struggles to control his darker side who works as a mercenary and cage fighter goes back home for a job not knowing his life will be turned upside down when he meets a certain someone but can he control his dark side or will he stay alone forever?
1. Chapter 1

I growl at the water boy as I swipe the water bottle from his hands my stormy blue eyes glaring at him in irritation as I felt my muscles scream pain and bruises forming on my body from the cage match. I roll my shoulders back as I feel my body slowly heal itself. He gulps looking up at me with scared eyes as I towered over him with my 6"4 height.

He instinctively lowers his head avoiding my eyes feeling appeased I growl out his dismissal. The beta quickly leaves the room his tail between his legs shaking. I snort in amusement then uncap the water bottle and drink in one go. I pick up my black duffel bag at the side of the bench then sit down on the bench.

I then unwrap the white handwraps then toss them on the ground then I unzip my duffel bag take out a old worn out black shirt and a pair of jeans. I take off my white tank top and jeans and put the black shirt and new pair of jeans on. I grab the clothes I had on then stuff them in the duffel bag then I take out my black leather jacket and black shoes. I put my black shoes on and black leather jacket on. I fix my dog tags around my neck so that they are now on outside of my shirt.

I push my sandy blonde hair back as little strands of hair fall in front of my eyes. I think to myself " _got to get a haircut soon"_ as I pick up my black duffel bag put the strap of it on my shoulder I walk to my locker and take out motorcycle helmet and put it under my arm. I then take a deep breath trying to calm myself then walk out the locker room. I growl in pain as my ears start to ring as the screams of the fighter junkies or ring rats starts yelling "DEAN FUCK ME!" "I'M YOUR FUTURE WIFE" and whole bunch of other weird shit as I walk past them my instincts screaming at me to get out of the crowd of screaming banshees I hold back a hiss of irritation.

I then push open a set of doors to go collect my money from the fight. I lean against a wall irritated and on edge waiting for Brad a greedy little spineless omega to finish counting my money. After 10 minutes I whistle at him blue eyes flashing in warning to hurry having lost my patience. He nods very quickly and gulps slowly as he counts the money even faster and hands my money to me. He turns from me and starts to walk away. " **Stop."** I say slowly in a low growl. Brad freezes as I smell the fear on him as his heart starts to race. " **Turn."** I say in a low growl. He turns avoiding my eyes. "Is it all here"? I say coldly growling. He opens his mouth getting ready to reply then I cut him off "if it isn't you'll why I'm called the lunatic fringe as I rearranged your body parts" I say growling eyes flashing in warning as I remember the last time when he only gave me half of my money.

"I-I-it's a-a-all th-e-ere" the omega stutters out quietly as I count the money. "Leave" I say when I finish counting the money and see it's all there. He nods still avoiding my eyes and scampers away. I take out my wallet and put my money in it. I growl in annoyance when my throat clenches and a sort of itch that I can't scratch climbs up my throat. I take out a pack of gum rip it open take a stick of gum take the wrap off and pop it in my mouth as I crumple the wrapper and throw it away. I put the pack of gum in my pocket as I take out my keys. I walk out of Eros after 5 minutes I spot my black Harley. I walk to my Harley get on it turn it on and put on my helmet on as the motorcycle roars with life then I readjust my duffel bag so it's on my back. I then kick off the kickstand and speed away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I revved up my bike increasing my speed so that I'm now going 70 miles per hour on the highway. I take in the feeling of being free on the highway no rules or idiotic assholes to bother me.

After about two hours I make it to my motel Derwa after stopping by a chinese place for some take out. I pull into the parking lot and park my bike. I take my helmet off and take the keys out of my bike and get off my bike.

I push my hair back again with my left hand as I rearrange my duffel bag so that it's not on my back anymore. I spit out my gum and pop a new piece in my mouth as I walk to my motel room. I get to my room and unlock the door.

I open the door and flip on the light switch. The lights flicker on as I shut the door behind me and lock it. I dump my duffel bag and helmet on the bed and put the takeout on the nightstand next to my bed.

I walk into the bathroom and take a shower letting the water wash away the stench of the humans and shifters from Eros. I walk out the shower in nothing but a towel while drying my hair with another towel.

I hang my towel around my neck as I hear my phone vibrate. I go to my bed and dig out my phone from my jeans and see it's one of my clients. "Do you have a job for me lutz?" I say as I open my duffel bag and take out a pair of boxers.

"Hey Dean! My day's been great thanks for asking!" says Lutz cheerfully. I let out a low growl of annoyance "Lutz I just came back from a match so hurry up and tell me who I'm killing and what the hell has got you so damn happy?" I say irritated as I put the annoying werewolf on speaker.

"Ooo did the little kitty not get a bowl of milk today?" I hear him say I let out a growl of warning as I put on my jeans. He ignores my growl and continues blabbing on as I grab my takeout and start eating.

"If you must know I met my mate today" I hear lutz say like a lovesick puppy. "She's the cutest thing ever" continues lutz as I take another bite. I walk to the mini fridge and take out a water bottle then go back eating as I hear him start to describe his mate.

"She's 5"4 has blonde hair and looks really fit seems like she use to be a tennis player…" trails off lutz "anyway she has these blue eyes….prettiest eyes I have ever seen." says lutz lovestruck. I open my water bottle and drink it as I finish eating.

"Thank you for telling me about something I didn't care about" I deadpan as I throw away the water bottle and takeout container. "Now now Dean just because my mate is the sexiest thing to walk this earth and you don't even know if you're mate is out there does- I see red as I seeth with rage my instincts start clawing their way out,I let out a low hiss then start growling in rage.

After a few minutes it becomes quiet the only noises heard are the growls erupting from my throat. "Dean I didn't mean to say that man I just got over excited about meeting my mate" finishes the wolf who I'd like nothing more than to dig my claws into and show the true meaning of pain as I slam his head in repeatedly into the cage and break every bone in his body.

I start to pace around the room trying not to destroy everything in this shithole that's when it hits me what if I don't have a mate? I then hear vaguely hear the wolf mention something about Romania, there being a case, and needing my certain skill set.

Rage starts to set in again." **Fine"** I growl out in rage then I hang up and throw my phone on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_WARNING IF YOU'RE A RENEE FAN YOU WON'T LIKE THIS STORY_**

The red hot rage overtaking my body leaves as I realize I'm twenty-four years old and am without a mate. My shoulders slump down then I let out a whine as I slide down

against the wall. I feel a crippling sadness grip my heart when I realize I may never have anyone I'll care about or

anyone care about me.

I get up feeling like my heart's been ripped out of my chest while sitting on the bed with my head in my hands. My phone rings with a ringtone of a dying banshee. Instantly

all my sadness is replaced with irritation. " **What? Renee"** I snarl in no mood for this stupid fake blonde alpha and her whoring ways.

"Hi Dean" purrs out Renee trying to sound sexy but only manages to make my skin crawl. "Renee it's Ambrose to you." I say slowly to her wondering if all that bleach has

finally seeped into her brain. She then laughs that horrible high pitched fake laugh that never fails at making my ears ring.

She then says "I'm sorry I forgot but I thought it would be okay since we've been together for a while." I pull the phone away from my ear and look at the phone with

disbelief in my eyes. " _This crazy bitch.."_ I think to myself.

"Renee we've slept with each other twice and I kicked you out from my bed each time when you tried to stay overnight" I tell her growling as I feel my patience starting to

wear thin. She just nervously laughs and continues talking "I heard that you're coming back soon so where do you want to meet up to have some alone time together?"

states Renee coyly.

I just hang up and threw the phone on the bed not wanting to deal with the psychotic bitch. I sit on the edge of the bed sighing mentally exhausted. A minute later the

ringtone of a banshee screaming starts again. I growl irritated then I grab the phone and hang up on her. Five minutes later a I receive a text the name annoying dog pops

up on my phone.

" _Usual meeting place more information will be given once you've arrived."_ I push my irritation down and text back " _Affirmative."_ I start calculating how long it will take me

to get to Quantico as I look at the clock seeing it's 1900 hours then I text " _Arrival time will at 1300 hours."_

I turn off my phone after waiting for three minutes for another text. I plug in my charger to a wall outlet and start charging my phone. I pick up my duffel bag from the bed

and unzip it. I push all my clothes to the left and open a flap hidden on side of the bag. I unzip the zipper under the flap and take out my M45c.

I check the magazine to make sure the ten rounds of ACP ammunition are there. I set it to safety as I check that the blinds are down and the door is locked. I walk to the

nightstand and set the small digital clock on the nightstand for 0500 hours. I put my gun under my left pillow then I walk to my duffel bag and zip up the zipper under the

flap. I push the flap back to the side so it's hidden again and then put my clothes back to their original places.

I pick up my duffel bag and put it on the floor right next to my bed then I get under the covers. I reach above my digital clock on the nightstand and flip off the light-switch

as the lights flicker off I find myself lying in the bed my body tense as I find myself instinctively listening for any movement outside.

I start to slow down my breathing trying to calm myself down in order to get some sleep for the job tomorrow. I feel my body relax a little bit but my mind is still scoping

out the room for escape routes. I look at the clock and see it's twenty hundred hours. "Fuck" I curse out irritated at my own paranoia then I start to think " _It is my paranoia_

 _that's gotten me out of a lot of situations though."_

I look at the clock again and see it's two hundred and thirty hours. " _It doesn't seem to help when I'm trying to sleep"_ I think to myself growling annoyed again. I put my

right forearm over my eyes and start to zero in my hearing on the leaky faucet that's dripping trying to cut myself off from the other sounds.

I start to fall half asleep my mind still half alert but half asleep. I let out a small sigh knowing that's how good it's going to get due to my seal training but I feel my body

starts to relax even more than before.


	4. Chapter 4

I open my eyes then my mind slowly starts to becomes alert again as I get out of bed. I look at the small digital clock on the nightstand and see it's 0525. I push the snooze button on the clock knowing the alarm is set to go off at 0530. I let out a low groan as I stretch my body for a few minutes getting it ready for my daily run.

I grab a pair of sweatpants and a loose T-shirt and a sweatshirt from my duffel bag near the bed. I change clothes and then throw the clothes I slept in the duffel bag. I put on a pair of sneakers then I get the gun from under the pillow and put it back in the hidden zipper in the duffel bag.

I walk over to the wall outlet that's charging my phone. I unplug the phone from the charger and the charger from the wall outlet. I walk back to my duffel bag and put my charger in there while taking out my headphones then I zip up the duffel bag. I plug in my headphones to my phone and put my phone in my sweatshirt pocket as I make my way to the bathroom.

I brush my teeth and splash some cold water in face then I turn off the faucet as I grab a towel and dry my face. I grab a bottle of water and and my room key as I walk out the motel room.

As I lock the door behind me I see people loitering in front of my room with nothing better to do as they see me glaring at them they freeze their hearts beating like crazy as they watch me. I glare at them eyes flashing annoyed not wanting to deal with people so early in the morning and growl out " **Move"** they all quickly move making a path for me. I dig in my pockets as I make my way to a sidewalk near the motel.

"Fuck!" I curse out irritated when I realize I forgot my pack of gum. I run my left hand through my hair growling irritated debating whether to go back to the room or start my run. I look at the time on my phone I sigh looking when I see the time. I start sprinting as I put my headphones in and my workout mix starts playing. I feel blood start to circulate throughout my body as I start running.

*Two hours later* I open my water bottle and drink it in one go as I lightly jog back to my motel room. I make it to my door then I let out a growl when I see people looking in my window. I see their bodies tense up then in a low growl I start counting down **5...4…** everyone but one a scrawny fifth-teen year old scurries away. "Psch he won't do anything the stories about him are rumors anyway" he says in a high pitched voice.

I laugh hearing his voice imagining Alvin the chipmunk as he talks. Alvin finally notices me he turns around "Hey mind letting me in?" He says in false bravado. I just smirk hearing his heartbeat beating like a jackhammer I pull my keys out my pocket he flinches as his heart-rate goes even faster.

I let out a chuckle as I unlock my door and open it. Alvin just stands there outside the door staring at me as I open the fridge. "Well Alvin didn't you want to come in?" I say grinning. I see the confusion in his eyes as nods and slowly comes in. He goes to shut the door I let out a small whistle he jumps in the air looking at me his hand still on the doorknob. "Leave it open" I say while thinking " _you're not staying long anyway."_

Alvin looks around the room avoiding my eyes shifting from one foot to another. I take out a beer from the fridge then close the fridge as I weigh the beer bottle in my hand. "Alvin get the bottle opener behind you". Alvin looks at me confused but still turns around and starts to look for the bottle opener. "I don't see it here" says Alvin quietly.

"Keep looking" I reply as I silently move towards him until I'm right behind him. I turn the beer bottle in my hand so that the bottom of the bottle is facing up. "Alvin try to fall forward" I say grinning eyes flashing excited as I swing the beer bottle at his head.

I start to laugh as I hear his body fall. "Good job Alvin" I say as I see his body halfway outside the door. I nudge the lower half of his body outside the door with my right foot. I shut the door and lock it whistling.

 **Saw that I gained a follower for this story :3 THANKS A LOT for your interest and sorry if the grammar is bad and for any repeating or missing and misspelled words I have no beta reader and this is my first story I try to check my writing myself but I tend to miss my mistakes but thanks regardless for the interest in this story and heads up this story isn't going to a lot of angst I mean there will be some fighting cause come it's Dean but I'm not interested writing a story filled with a whole bunch of drama**


	5. Chapter 5

After I put away the beer bottle back in the fridge I walk to my duffel bag as I take my headphones out of my ears and put my phone on the bed. I unzip the duffel bag take out a pair of boxers, a light gray shirt and pair of jeans and lay them out on my bed. I then head into the bathroom and close the door behind me.

I take a quick ten minute shower after my shower I walk out the bathroom with a towel around my waist while drying my hair with another towel. After my hair is completely dry I get dressed. After putting on my sneakers I grab the clothes I had on earlier and put them in the duffel bag. I walk to the nightstand and put my tags on.

I look at the time and see it's 0750. As I put my leather jacket on I walk over to the bed and take out a black beanie from the duffel bag and my pack of gum. I put on my beanie then zip up my duffel bag and pick up my headphones from off the bed, I wrap my headphones up and put them in my back pocket. I take out a stick of gum and tear the wrapper off and pop the gum in my mouth as I put the pack of gum away in my right front pocket.

I then pick up my duffel bag putting the strap of it on my shoulder. I then grab my phone from off the bed and put it in my front left pocket. I walk back to the nightstand and grab my bike keys, motel room's keys and my helmet. While putting my helmet under my arm I open the door. I step over Alvin's body as I'm shutting the door behind me.

I chuckle noticing no one is loitering around anymore " _Guess they finally got the message"_ I think to myself as I walk to the main reception. After five minutes I get to main reception noticing that no one is here I ring the small bell on the reception desk while chewing my gum. About a minute later a 5"3 brunette wearing a unbuttoned blouse that's two sizes too small and black plaid skirt barely covering her ass with five inch heels on wobbles to the desk leaning against the wall for support.

I let out a laugh as an image of baby deer pops into my head as she slowly wobbles to me. I let out a smirk as I feel her eyes slowly moving up and down on me. She sticks out her very fake chest to me and she in a cat like screeching voice purrs to me "Checking in Sir?" while twirling her hair. I just jingle the motel room keys in her face still chewing gum.

She huffs out and says "How rude and to think I was going to invite you to a private check-out" she says while batting her eyelashes at me. " _Of course she's another Renee there must be one for every state "_ I think to myself as I tell Renee number two "I'm good but by all means you can give a private check-out and whatever STD you have to next guy you'll spread your legs for". I put the keys on the desk she looks at me her jaw wide open eyes widen acting like I just ran her over.

I drum my fingers against the desk impatient as she just stares at me. I sigh then look at her "Do you need help?" I say slowly to her. She looks at me confused. "Usually when people check out you ask for their names so you can sign them out but you haven't done that yet so I ask again do you need help?" I say slowly again in case she can't understand what I'm saying.

I see her face turn red as she pushes a sign out sheet to me and slams a pen in front on me. I just grin at her reaction while signing out. "Bye Rudolph" I say while waving to her and walk away popping my gum as I see her face turn red. "Asshole! I didn't want you anyway!" I hear her say I let out a another laugh as I make it back to the parking lot.

After a few minutes I see my bike so I walk over to it. I then swing my leg over my bike and get on it. I put the strap of the duffel bag across my chest so that now the duffel bag is sitting on the back of the bike leaning against my back. I take out my phone and see that's it's 0830. I put my phone away and take out my bike keys and turn on the bike. The bike roars to life as I feel it vibrate under me then I put my helmet on kick off the stand and tear out of the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

*Four Hours Later*

I park my bike at a small remote coffee shop named Gero which is a half hour away from Sicel a small city town located near mountains and forests  
where Quantico the meeting place is located. I take off my helmet while keeping the duffel bag strap across my shoulders. After dismounting the bike

I spit out my gum on the cement ground while leaving my helmet hanging on the left sidebar handle of my bike knowing no one is stupid enough to steal from me. I walk to the Gero putting the bike keys in my back pocket as I hear the little bell on the top of the door ding when I open it,

"Dean!" says Ian a nineteen year kid with short black hair and blue eyes surprised in romanian. I hiss when the stinging smell of different perfumes overwhelms my senses. "Hey" I grumble in romanian out irritated drumming my fingers against the sides of my legs knowing my sense of smell will be off for at least an hour then I notice people start to whisper while looking at me. Ian notices me drumming my fingers "The usual right?' I hear him ask quickly in romanian.

I nod not trusting myself to open my mouth without telling everyone staring at me to look away unless they want to lose their eyes not that ripping out their eyes would be a problem for me being late for the job on the other hand would be. *Ten minutes later* Ian comes out with my coffee and bag of muffins. I pay him the usual $12.40 giving him a short wave bye as he tells me "Bye". I push open the door ready to get the hell out of there as I feel the people in Gero's eyes on me.

"Stupid small towns" I mutter as I rip open the bag of muffins and take out a muffin and eat it in one bite then I mutter again annoyed "I am not a fucking animal so don't stare at me. This isn't a fucking zoo." I finish the rest of the muffins and take a couple of sips of my coffee as I walk to my bike. I take out another piece of gum tear of the wrapper, I crumple it up and throw it on the ground as I pop the new piece of gum in my mouth.

I put on my helmet back on and restart the bike.I let out a grin as I feel hear the bike roar to life and vibrate under me then I put my coffee in the cup holder. I start heading towards Sicel about half an hour later I get to Sicel as I make my way through the town I notice the town people staring at me and hear whispers "He's back" grumbles a guy annoyed. "There goes my chance at getting a date for the festival" whispers another guy under his breath irritated. I let out a smirk chewing my gum as I drive past a couple stores when I hear the last guy's words.

I wince as my ears start to ring when I hear some brown haired girl shriek in excitement in then she lets out sigh mutters excited "Dean...". I pick up my speed to Quantico trying to save my ears before the town girls start screaming like banshees. *Ten minutes later* I finally make it to Quantico but my ears are still ringing from the screams those so called girls but are probably disguised as banshees let out.

I drive to the parking lot and park my bike. I take my helmet off and turn off the bike. I get off the bike while readjusting my duffel bag so that the strap is now on my shoulders grab my coffee from the cup holder and head inside Quantico. I feel the ringing in my ears stop as I look at the mass of busy people bumping into one another.

I let out a small chuckle thinking " _Not a chance in hell"_ then I do a finger whistle everyone instantly freezes looking at me. I ignore them all chewing my gum as I make my way to the elevator as I press the elevator button I hear them all stay to mutter to each wondering why I'm back. After a couple of seconds the elevator opens with a ding I walk in the empty elevator and press the button for the second floor.

The elevator closes and starts to move I lean against the elevator walls waiting for to stop. The elevator finally makes it to the seconds floor then opens. I walk out the elevator looking around the redesigned independent contractors' HQ . " _Being the only contractor hired here does have it's perks"_ I think to myself as I look around and notice all the lockers are gone. I see a huge monitor in the middle of the room. "What the hell?" I mutter as it turns on then in big letters in black

"Hello Dean welcome" appears on the screen. My eyes flash silver-blue as I jump back hissing. " _Enemy?"_ I think to myself ready to let out my claws and destroyed whatever this thing is. "Please step forward to confirm your identity to scan your retina" "Fucking Technology" I mutter relaxing and stepping forward when I realize it's a security system of sorts a small red beam scans my eyes. "Identity confirmed" says the monitor in black letters then the monitor says "initializing room."

My hearing picks up a metal creaking noise my eyes quickly look over to the metal wall which is where I hear the noise. The metal wall slides open and I see a locker pop out and a bench rises from a panel on the floor then I hear around the room multiple parts of the walls slide open. I look around my eyes widening surprised and in shock as I see a semi big flat screen computer pop up and chair rise from the floor.

My eyes light up excited as I see the rest of the portions of the wall pop up showing weapon holders. I grin thinking to myself " _Time to restock on weapons'_ I look back the screen it saying in black letters "Technology analyst will install security procedure." " _If they last they long"_ I think to myself smirking as I walk to the locker.

I notice a fingerprint scanner on the locker in front of me. I put my left hand on it as I take off my duffel bag and set down my coffee on the bench. The locker beeps and then opens I take off my leather jacket and hang it in the locker. I bend down and zip open the duffel bag I take out my ID badge and gun. I zip up the duffel bag closed and put it in the locker then I shut the locker closed with my right hand as I check that the gun's safety is on.

I left up the back of shirt and put the gun in the back of my jeans I pull my shirt back down over the gun to hide it. I put my ID in my pocket as I pull out my phone and text the dog "I've arrived." About a minute later "10th floor " appears on my phone. " _Tech floor?"_ I think to myself curiously as I put my phone away grab my coffee from off the bench. I spit out my now tasteless gum in the trashcan near my locker then take a sip of my coffee as I walk back to the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

I push the elevator button a few seconds later it opens I walk in the empty elevator and press the tenth floor elevator button. As the elevator moves through the levels I drink my coffee leaning against the wall relaxed. I get up from against the wall and roll my shoulders as the elevator door opens. I walk out the elevator as I walk out I hear music blasting from the room in front of me then I hear a door open I look over and see a girl with brown hair.

She squeals when she sees me then I hear another door open I see a guy with black hair he clears his throat avoiding my eyes. The girl just grins embarrassed and points to the door in front of me. I nod then I finish my coffee. I start looking around for a trash can I finally see one in the corner. I walk over to the trashcan and throw away the empty coffee cup. I walk over to the door not bothering to knock knowing the person inside wouldn't be able to hear me knock anyway.

I sigh not ready to deal with a overeager techie as I open the door. I'm pleasantly surprised when I see a petite 4"10 girl with long black hair with blonde highlights. I let out a laugh as I see her petite cute body dancing to the music and mouthing to it. I lean against the wall watching her amused then for some reason as I'm watching her a small black kitten starts coming to mind. I clear my throat as the song ends " _Definitely like a kitten"_ I think to myself even more amused when she jumps up in the air her heart racing as she turns around.

I find myself at a loss for words when I see the most breathtaking beautiful dark brown eyes staring back at me. I notice her wearing by thin silver framed glasses wanting to know about this adorable 4"10 girl I find myself unable to stop myself taking in everything little thing about her. I slowly look at her from head to toe I see her black fur boots, a pair of dark blue jeans that hug her body just right. I slowly work my way up and see her wearing a white shirt covered by a stripped red flannel that goes just past her waist.

I start purring when I see her looking back at me awestruck. I slowly start to walk towards her keeping my eyes on her beautiful eyes. "Hi" she says softly smiling at me looking into my eyes. "Hi Kitten" I say softly transfixed on her smile. "Kitten?" my cute little mate asks tilting her head frowning. I notice her frowning "Do you not like it?" I ask worried not wanting to make her feel unhappy, "Do you want me to change it?" I ask her quickly my instincts screaming at me to wipe that frown off her face.

She laughs and shakes her head saying "No I was just wondering why you called me kitten" I relax as I hear her laugh then I say "while you and your cute little self were dancing you reminded me of a kitten" I say smirking at her. She buries her head in her hands groaning and mutters embarrassed "I can't believe you saw that." "Come on kitten don"t hide that adorable face let me see it" I purr out. She shows me her face again but now she's blushing. "Looks like I'm going to break some heads in kitten." I say as she looks at me confused.

"I can't let anyone else see this adorable face blushing Kitten" I explain to her. She blushes even harder. I let out a chuckle while thinking " _Definitely sending some guys to the hospital."_ I slowly feel my sense of smell coming back my blue eyes turn into catlike eyes glowing a silver-blue color as I catch the most mouthwatering scent in the world. I let her cinnamon-forest scent wrap itself around me.

I back her against the wall my arms on each of her nuzzling her neck wanting to smell more of her mouthwatering scent. I hear her start laughing as my scruff tickles her but I don't stop because in my mind I only think " _Mate. must protect"_ I growl out " **Mate** " as I feel the hollowness in my heart be filled as I take in her scent. "Yeah?" I hear her ask still laughing. I let out low steady purr as I hear her response to my declaration of her being my mate.

I stop nuzzling her and look at her wanting to protect her and still unable to believe someone like me actually has a mate, let alone such a cute one like her. She looks at my eyes then says quietly "your eyes are breaktaking Dean" I give my kitten a soft smile as I hear her say my name then I shake my head "not as breathtaking as you kitten" I drawl out then I smirk when she blushes again. "How did you know know my name kitten? and what's my adorable mate's name?" I ask my little kitten. "I'm your new Tech support so they told me beforehand what your name was and what you looked like. Oh and it's Katie" she says smiling at me.

My eyes turn back to their electric blue as I smile back her as I repeat her name over and over excited that I know my kitten's name. She laughs at me then grins at me"I know my name is amazing but don't wear it out." I smirk at her saying "Never kitten never." "Umm Dean?" asks kitten while looking at me.

"Hmmm?" I go looking back at her. "As much as I'd like to not do any work today we should probably get started" says kitten looking at me. I lean closer to her and say "Come on Kitten don't you want spend time with me? Let's just play hooky for today" I say with grin my eyes lighting up with mischief while thinking to myself " _If I change the subject and distract her I can stay near her longer."_ Still looking at me she says sighing "you're going to be a bad influence aren't you?." "The worst kind kitten" I say smirking. She lets out a sigh "you're proud of that aren't you?" she says looking at me. "Yup" I say popping the p while grinning.


	8. Chapter 8

I hear a computer beep. I see kitten look over I watch her start to move trying to get past me. I block her path smirking not wanting her to leave just yet. "Going somewhere kitten?" I ask her still smirking. She looks at me and says sarcastically "No nowhere special I was just going to zoo to pet some animals." I let out a laugh and say "Well well this little kitten certainly has some claws."

"This Kitten is going to claw a certain blue eyed hunk if he doesn't move!" huffs out kitten irritated. "I'm hunk huh?" I say to kitten while grinning. "you-but-it-you missed the point of what I just said!" sputters out Kitten. "That you think I'm a hunk?" I smirk teasing her. Kitten crosses her arms and huffs out avoiding my eyes "I have no idea what you're talking about."

An idea pops into my head as she keeps avoiding my eyes "Number one kitten you're lying and number two I purpose we make a deal" I say waiting for her to look at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. I smile as I see her beautiful eyes on me again. As she looks at me I say "I'll move if you admit you think I'm hunk and that you and your adorable self promise me that you'll go to the festival with me as I ask her to go to the town festival that's happening in a week,

I feel myself start to get nervous and panic a little bit thinking to myself " _She might not want to go with me. she might say no,"_ I almost let out a whimper at the thought of her saying no. "Dean?' I hear her say worried as I think to myself wanting to to tell her that I'm fine that there's nothing to worry about me but the thought of her saying no, of her of not wanting to spend with me, of her being ashamed with being with some like me starts to overwhelm me then I feel her arms wrap around my stomach and her chin resting on my upper abdomen.

I look down and see her brown eyes filled with worry looking back up at me. The sight of her eyes takes me out of my own head as she says quickly and worried "I'll go with you and yes you are blue eyed hunk" then a look of determination mixed in with worry looks back at me as she asks "Now what's wrong and if you say nothing I'll hit you." "Don't worry kitten I'm just being dumb" I say then I run my left hand through my hair sighing not liking that I've made her worried.

I look back down at her I see her biting her lower lip sad and confused before I can ask what's wrong she looks up and me and says "I know you have your choices of girls to choose from and I'm probably not who you saw yourself with I mean I am human and you are werecat but….." kitten starts to say my eyes widen as I realize she thinks I don't want her as mate.

" . Don't even finish that sentence" I say quickly cutting her off. "You my mate are cutest thing I have ever seen. From those dark brown eyes of yours that leave me breathless to your 4"10 cute self that makes me want to wrap you up in my arms and never let you go. If you asked me to kill someone for you I'd ask who and do it without a second thought. I'd gladly go to hell and back for you" I say hoping I've convinced kitten that it's not her and never will be her.

"Then why did you have that look of sadness and panic in your eyes?" asks Kitten quietly worried. "I don't deserve you. Kitten I hurt people and enjoy it. I never feel remorse for hurting people and if I don't know you I don't care about you and I don't give a shit what happens to you. If you mess with me or take what's mine I'll do anything and everything to set things right. My mouth has no filter and neither do my fists when it come to protecting what's mine. In other words Kitten I'm a monster and an asshole. I never thought I'D even had mate and now that I do I don't think I deserve you kitten" I say quietly avoiding kitten's eyes as the words from Lutz and my exEs' repeat themselves in my head.

"You are **not** a monster and even if you were I wouldn't care" I hear kitten say as I still avoid looking at her. I look at her shocked when I fully realize what she just said. I feel hope start to form but I squash it down not wanting to disappoint myself . "But kitten.." I start to say wanting her to leave me while she still can but kitten cuts me off asking "Would you ever hurt me? "Never I'd kill myself before that would happen" I say completely serious as I look at kitten.

Kitten's body slightly shivers as she looks into my eyes knowing I fully mean what I say. "Dean if you wouldn't hurt me then what's there to worry about? I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't hurt us and whoever told you that you don't deserve a mate are dumbasses and If I ever meet them I'll personally punch them in the face because you been nothing but a sweetheart to me and if someone like you doesn't deserve a mate then we're all screwed" says kitten her eyes filled with honesty and rage.

I let out whimper of happiness as I see the honesty in her eyes and I feel myself getting happy at the fact that she is getting mad for me since noone else has ever bother to. "Alright kitten I believe you just be patient with me this is all new to me" I say. Kitten smiles at me while nodding then kitten asks still smiling "But seriously promise me if you ever see the dumbasses who told you don't deserve a mate you have to let me know so I can punch them in their fucking faces."

I let out a laugh then give her a smirk while saying "Now that you mention kitten someone who works here may have said something to me." "Come on then" says kitten as she unwraps her arms from me. "Where to?" I ask curiously as I put my arms down to let her through, I watch kitten as walks to her desk and grabs her phone. She then turns to me with a grin and says "To punch an asshole of course."


	9. Chapter 9

Kitten walks to me grabs my hand and pulls me out her office. I let her pull me out her office eager to see her knocking someone out but then I close my hand around her hand as we walk as I start worrying about her getting hurt. I look at her as we get to the elevator thinking " _I'll end him before it gets to that."_

I let out a bloodthirsty grin as I feel my body getting antsy for a fight. Kitten pushes the button humming as we wait for the elevator. The elevator digs open Kitten says "Hey buddy" to a blonde with blue eyes standing next to the mutt " _Hmm must be his mate he was telling me about"_ I lean down and whisper in Kitten's ear "Kitten It's Lutz" as I look at the mutt then Lutz's mate shows kitten a white lily grinning while saying happily "Hiya buddy look at what I got!" "Oh nice" kitten replies as she looks at the blonde while rotating her left wrist.

" _This is going to be fun"_ I think to myself excited and start jumping up and down unable to contain myself. The mutt's mate looks at me and says nicely "Hi who are you?" The mutt moves closer to his mate as I look at her. I scoff at the mutt thinking " _Idiot not going to hurt her kitten obviously cares about her." "_ Name's dean and I'm this adorable girl's mate" I say grinning proudly. Kitten just stares at the mutt. I feel shadows start to shift almost like they're reacting to kitten's emotions.

Before I can think about what's going on what the shadows the mutt's mate tells me "Nice to meet you" then looks at at kitten and says "Yay! you found your mate" happily. She then notices the tense atmosphere and asks confused "Uhh did I miss something?" Kitten looks at mutt and says in anger "You want to tell her or should I before I punch you in your fucking face?" I let out a grin the bloodthirst coming back in anticipation as I look at the him eagerly waiting for his reaction.

The mutt's mate glances between kitten and him as she says "Someone better fucking tell me what the fuck is going on.' Kitten waits for the mutt to speak up when he doesn't she mutters "Bitch" at him, I start to laugh at him then Kitten explains to the her friend what happened. "Are you fucking serious?!" exclaims the blonde as she glares at the mutt.

"Listen lily I di-" starts saying the mutt before the blonde interrupts him saying "No" while holding her left hand up shaking. She then puts her left hand to her lips as the elevator opens. She walks out her eyes filled with anger as she says "I don't wanna hear fucking excuses you don't fucking say that to someone."She hands kitten a set of keys then says "I'm going for a run" and walks off.

The mutt glares at kitten I feel anger taking a hold of me as the mutt still glaring at kitten says "You happy now?" I growl at Kellan in warning and say "Watch it" ready to rip his eyes out for glaring at kitten. Kitten smiles at the mutt and then says "Not yet" then kitten catches him off guard with a left hook. I smile at her wistfully as I see that beautifully executed left hook. I then notice kitten holding her left hand wincing while saying "I am now" satisfied. "Kitten let me see" I say worried as I see her in pain as we walk out the elevator leaving behind the mutt.

"It's nothing" replies kitten giving me a fake smile. "Fine open and close your left hand then" I say knowingly to her. She looks at me and says "Nah I'm good." "Katie" I growl out. Kitten looks at me surprised for second " _Yes Katie I'm serious always am when it comes to you"_ I think to myself as kitten sighs then says "Fine." Kitten doesn't even close her left hand all the way before cursing out in pain saying "Son of bitch!" I almost let out a whine not liking her getting hurt as I take her left hand in mine gently.

I look at it and see it's swollen "It's swollen kitten" I say softly worried. " _Ice"_ I think to myself thinking back on all the times I fucked up my hands in fights. "Let's get you some ice" I say to kitten as the annoying people at Quantico who can't mind their own business start staring at us and whispering. After a few minutes of walking to the cafeteria

I notice kitten becoming uncomfortable with all the stares we're getting. I growl out irritated at them for making kitten uncomfortable and then I say in a low growl "Fuck off unless you want me to rip out your fucking eyes and feed them to the goddamn crows." Everyone goes back to work their hearts beating like jackhammers in fear moving out of our way avoiding my angry glare as we get to the cafeteria as they know full well I would have made good on my promise and laughed as I ripped their eyes out and would have watched the crows eat their eyes for fucking dinner satisfied.


	10. Chapter 10

I scan the cafeteria looking for table close to an exit in case anything happens so that I'm able to get kitten out quickly I quickly find a table. I walk her to the table then I pull out a chair for kitten. She gives me a smile then says "Thank you" as she sits down. I smile back at her and say "It's no problem" just happy at that fact I've made her smile then I frown when realize I have to leave her to get her some ice. I look at her torn as my desire to stay by her side and keep her safe fights with my desire to help alleviate the pain she's in.

Eventually my desire to help with her pain wins out as I tell kitten "Kitten I'll be right back I'm going to get you ice." Kitten nods then she grins at me as she says knowingly "I'll be fine Dean don't worry so much or you'll get wrinkles."I look at her with a shocked look on my face and as she laughs. I then say determined hoping to make her laugh "I will not get wrinkles!" She laughs even harder.

I smirk proud of myself for making her laugh a second time then I chuckle thinking to myself " _Kitten it's too late. you're stuck with me and my overprotective possessive self_ " then I say "I think it's too late for that kitten I have a feeling all I'll be doing from now on is worrying about you." Kitten huffs and says "I am not that bad" I just smirk at her as I point to her left hand while opening and closing my left hand as I walk away.

I keep my hearing and sense of smell focused on kitten as I quickly walk behind the preparation station for the food in rush to get some ice for kitten. I open the first cabinet and start looking for the box of plastic baggies. After a minute I find the box I open it up and grab a plastic baggie. I open the plastic baggie as I quickly walk to the soda dispenser. I hold open the baggie as I push the ice dispenser built in the soda dispenser. After the baggie is filled up I zip it up barely feeling the cold of the ice on my hands . I reach over and grab a paper towel roll that's a few feet away from the soda dispenser and rip off a big piece of paper towel and wrap it around the baggie of ice.

I start to quickly walk back to kitten with the baggie of ice in my hands. After a minute I see kitten I smile at kitten as I see her. Kitten looks up my eyes light up in happiness then I let out a small purr as I see her smile back at me. I finally make it kitten "Let me see your hand kitten" I say as sit next down next to her. Kitten looks at me and says "Dean it's fine I can do it myself." "Kitten I know you can but I want to do it" I say to her then I make a give me signal with my right hand while looking at her injured left hand. Kitten sighs and mutters "Fine" as she looks at me and sees the patience in my eyes.

I just grin at her as I put the baggie of ice on her hand. Kitten winces I give her a look filled with sympathy and a sorry smile knowing from experience it stings. After a couple of minutes "Kitten does it hurt less?" I ask. "Actually yeah it does but I can't play any video games anytime soon though" replies kitten with a pout. " _How adorable"_ I think to myself as I see her pouting then I laugh amused that her main concern is not being able to play video games. "Let's get you home kitten" I say to her as she keeps pressure on her hand. I keep my eyes on her as we get up from the table **.**

I put my left hand on the small of her back as I scan the cafeteria for any threats. We walk to elevator I push the elevator button after a few minutes the elevator door dings open. I let out a low growl from the back of my throat annoyed when I catch the scent of gunpowder and office paper. Kitten looks at me confused I just tilt my head towards the elevator. "Well shit" goes kitten surprised " _More like piece of shit"_ I think to myself as we see the mutt in the elevator.

The mutts looks at kitten with hope in his eyes. I tense up tilting my head at him curious but also irritated that he's looking at my mate like that. Kitten's phone dings kitten looks away from the mutt to look at her phone. I pull kitten towards me growling at the mutt in warning as I see him move towards kitten trying to see her phone. The mutt stops but looks at kitten's phone in sorrow. Kitten looks up and sees the mutt looking at her phone. I stop growling at the mutt but I keep my eyes on him **.**

Kitten looks back her phone sighing and sends someone a text. A second later kitten gets another text she reads the text then looks at the mutt again. " _Why is looking at him again? I'm right here."_ I think to myself with jealousy as I tug on kitten's shirt frowning wanting her attention on me. She looks at me amused when she sees the frown on my face. "Calm down you jealous idiot" she says to me then she looks at her phone again and texts again. " _Idiot?"_ I think to myself confused as I look at her. " _How am I an idiot? you're the one staring at the mutt for a third time"_ I think to myself confusing myself even more when I can't figure out why kitten called me an idiot.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEADS UP GOING TO ADD TWO CHAPTERS THIS WEEK BECAUSE NEXT WEEK I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE SINCE I PLAN TO WATCH CAP AMERICA CIVIL WAR NEXT WEEKEND**

I let out a growl of frustration after a few minutes of not being able to figure it out as kitten gets another text and replies back. "Dean?" asks kitten confused as she hears my growl of frustration. I run my left hand through my hair as I look at her and reply "What do you mean by an idiot?" Kitten looks at me shocked as she asks "Dean have you been thinking about what I said all this time?" I nod confused as I see the shocked look on her face. I look at her patiently waiting at for kitten to answer my question.

Kitten unlocks her phone and shows me a series of texts of her talking to a Kailee about the mutt about what and they should do. I smirk bloodthirsty thinking " _Kitten I wouldn't fight him. I'd destroy him"_ as I see the last text she sent Kailee who is apparently a werewolf and the mutt's mate saying "Dean would fight Kellan if he tried to follow me home" "Do you understand now Dean I wasn't looking at Kellan cause I like him or think he's better than you any way it was to ask Kailee what she wanted to do in regards to Kellan" says to kitten amused as she looks at me.

"Sorry kitten" I say shrugging not sorry at all. "But I've got to protect what's mine" I say possessively eyes flashing. Kitten looks at me amused I almost let out a chuckle while thinking _"Don't worry_ _You'll find out how possessive I really am kitten._ Kitten then asks me "So would you mind?" I look at kitten confused for second then I remember what one of the texts her friend Kailee sent her about kitten covering up her scent and hacking the police database so the mutt can't find out their address and having me take her home while Kailee drives her car back to their house so the mutt can't find out where they live. "It would be my pleasure kitten" I say grinning excited to take her home and see where she lives so I can keep a better eye on her. We start walking towards to the stairs then I remember something "Kitten we have to stop by the 2nd floor to get my stuff before we go though" I say to kitten. "Alright" replies kitten.

I freeze when I catch **his** scent then I turn around as I put kitten behind me growling glaring at the mutt as I hear his footsteps coming up from behind us. I feel my muscles tensing up as I flex my hands. I start to smile as I roll back my shoulders and crack my neck ready to break the mutts legs if he takes one more step towards kitten. " **Take one more fucking step towards her mutt I'll break your fucking legs"** I growl out in anger when I imagine the mutt following kitten home when she clearly doesn't want the mutt to. I also growl out the promise in excitement at the chance of breaking his legs over and over since I do have to make sure the mutt doesn't heal back quickly that and _**the sound and feel of bones breaking is always fun**_ I think to myself as I feel the bloodthirst start to kick in,

I feel kitten's arms hug me from behind the bloodthirst leaves me as the smell of her worry fills my senses. "Kitten what's wrong? Is it your hand?" I ask worried thinking her hand is bothering her as I keep eyes on the mutt not trusting him. I feel her shake her head no. "Then what's wron- I start to ask worried wanting to know What's bothering her. My body tenses up even more as I see the mutt's eyes snap up as he starts to sniff the air then kitten tightens her grip on me while I still keep my eyes on the mutt as I as I smell a foreign scent drifts from the stairs.

I glance over and see Kailee slide in then she puts her hands on her knees while panting "god*inhales*da*exhales*mn I've run*inhales*more in th*exhales*is past day*inhales* then I have this *exhales* week" then she straightens up. As Kitten sighs I smell the worry coming from kitten decrease a bit and her grip on me relax a bit as Kailee arrives. I look back at the mutt and see that his eyes are completely on Kailee giving her his full attention. "Katie remind to never fucking do that again" I hear Kailee say to kitten as she slows her breathing down. "What happened now?" I hear Kailee asks as I keep my eyes on Kellan as she look at me.

"Well Kellan begins kitten then I let out a growl when I hear the mutt's name kitten looks at me as she hears me growl then continues saying "tried to follow me home as we were heading to the stairs and well Dean reacted." "Oh kitten this isn't me reacting my reactions involve a lot more pain" I say to kitten grinning bloodthirsty then Kellan glances at me and lets out a growl. I feel kitten tense up behind me as the scent of worry from her becomes stronger as Kellan growls at me. " _Nice growl"_ I think to myself amused as I chuckle and say "Save it mutt I've heard chihuahuas that have sounded tougher. "Ok ok ok Kellan you need to walk away"says Kailee to the mutt. The mutt glances at Kailee and back at me still growling, I grin and mouth chihuahua as Kailee walks past the mutt goes to the elevator door shoves it open and holds it then in calm voice she says "Kellan" with her eyes flickering between her normal shade of blue to light blue with gold flecks in it.


	12. Chapter 12

Kellan growls at me I grin at his reaction amused but my blue eyes flash to my cat eyes for second as I think to myself " _Thank the whatever stupid luck you have mutt that kitten's here or I would have ripped your fucking tongue out by now"_ still grinning then I hear Kitten sternly say "Dean." "But Kitten he started it" I say with a whine sad that my entertainment is done for since I won't be able to mess with the mutt anymore not wanting Kitten to get mad at me. I start to relax happy that kitten isn't in danger anymore when I see the mutt in the elevator with his mate as she asks him while pinching the bridge of her nose "What were you thinking Kellan? Did you really think it was a good idea to follow them?"

"Dean have you calmed down yet?" kitten asks me her arms still around me. "Oh kitten..." I mutter as I realize her worrying from before wasn't her being scared or her hand hurting but for me. "Kitten I'm calm you can let go" I say quietly. "Promise?" Kitten asks me still worried. " _My sweet worrisome kitten"_ I think to myself as I say "I promise" to kitten. She slowly unwraps her arms from me. I turn around to look at kitten my eyes soften when I see her looking up at me still worried. I notice the ice baggie on the floor I bend down to pick the ice baggie she must have dropped earlier when she hug me from behind and put it back on her injured hand.

"Are you sure you're good?" asks kitten again. I give her a smile and say "yeah kitten I'm sure." "Good" says kitten smiling I start smile back then kitten takes off the Baggie of ice from her left hand hand holding in her right hand. I look at her confused frowning "Kitten wh-Ow!" I say in pain surprised and confused when she hits me with the Baggie of ice in the arm. I look at her rubbing my arm not really hurt since I've been through but feeling confused and really surprised that she hit me then I see the annoyance in her eyes as she looks at me tapping her foot as she puts the ice back on her left hand."Well?" goes kitten looking at me still taping her foot. I look at her confused. Kitten sighs looking at me the asks "You don't even know why I'm annoyed do you?"

"Not a clue kitten" I say as think to myself " _Is it because I fought with the mutt?"_ "Dean it's cause you teased kellan after Kailee got here. She was calming him down til you said something to him" explains kitten. I tilt my head at kitten still not understanding why she's annoyed at that since he was the one who kept growling at me. "But he kept growling at me kitten so I told him he's sounded like a chihuahua which he does and since he kept growling I figured I'd remind him he sounded like a chihuahua since he must have not have heard me the first time since he didn't stop growling at me and I'm no one's bitch kitten" I growl out then continue saying "Plus he's luckily you were here or I would have ripped his tongue out" I tell kitten smirking. Kitten stares at me for second silently then sighs.

"We good kitten?" I ask not really feeling any guilt about what I did but not wanting kitten to be mad at me. "Yeah we're good I know the fight could have ended differently if you hadn't held yourself back for my sake" kitten replies no longer annoyed at me. I smile at her happy knowing we're alright as I think to myself " _At least I haven't screwed this up yet but knowing me I probably will_ " My eyes turn sad for a second before I push the sadness away not wanting kitten to worry. I see kitten frowning at me worried " _Of course she would notice"_ I think to myself happy she worries about me but also mad at myself I've made her worry again.

I hear the elevator start to creak open I turn my head to the elevator clenching my jaw trying to keep calm as I see the mutt opening the door. The mutt shows me his hands while saying "Woah hey I'm not here to fight I just wanted to say sorry." I stare at the mutt trying to keep calm knowing the only reason he's sorry is to keep his mate happy. Kitten walks over until she's standing next to me. Kitten looks at me while saying "Dean breathe" trying to calm me down. I take in kitten's cinnamon-forest scent to keep me calm trying not to just punch the mutt in face and walk away with kitten as the mutt says "I really am sorry I wasn't thinking clearly. I just wanted to be next to Kailee and Dean I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have even said it. I am glad you found your mate." I close my eyes growling hearing the sincerity in his voice. I open my eyes look at him and mutter "Since you're being all sincere and shit. I'll let this go but remember Lutz I forgive but **I never forget"** I growl out. "I know Dean, I'm leaving so bye" says Lutz then he opens the elevator door back to his mate. " _Ass"_ I think to myself watching him as he leaves.


	13. Chapter 13

"Awww look at my hot blonde lunatic!" Kitten says proudly to me grinning. I look at my Kitten amused. "Did you expect me to just punch him and walk away kitten?" I ask kitten amused while looking at her. Kitten just grins at me sheepishly saying " That thought may have crossed my mind." "Trust me kitten I was debating it but your scent helped me to keep control, plus Lutz did seem to mean what he was saying but, kitten trust me on this if he says anything like that again I'll fucking kill him" I say my blue eyes darkening.

"I highly doubt he'll anything like that again Dean since Kailee won't ever forgive him and if he ever does. You won't get a chance to kill him cause I fucking do it myself" says kitten angrily. I find myself a little bit turned on when I hear kitten's words then I feel my body tense up when notice that the shadows response to kitten's emotions again as she talks to me. "Kitten?" I ask still tense while looking cautiously around the room not feeling any malicious intent from shadows but ready to sling kitten over my shoulder and get the fuck out of here. I look at kitten still tense ready to ask if she sees what I see but before I can ask. I instantly freeze when I smell the scent of regret coming off of her.

I look at her my heart clenching in pain as I see her looking at me with sorry eyes. I instantly redirect all my attention to her ready to ease any worries she has. "Kitten what's wrong? You need something? Tell me what it is and I'll get it right now" I say to her quickly. I feel her scent fill with more regret and now shame I let out a small whimper wanting to know what's wrong. "Um Dean don't get mad but I kinda forgot to tell you something"… trails off quietly kitten. I stare at her drumming my fingers against the sides of my jeans impatiently wanting to know what it is so I can fix whatever it is that's bothering her. "So I can control shadows" she says bluntly while looking at me. I tilt my head at kitten "What?" I ask in shock frowning. "You can what?" I ask again thinking I misheard her since I could have sworn kitten said she can control shadows.

" Shadows. I can control shadows" repeats kitten patiently but also worried. I run my left hand through my hair while looking at kitten as I process what she just said. " _Well I didn't mishear what she said that's for sure"_ I think to myself. "Shadows" I repeat to myself as it sinks in. " _That explains why they reacted earlier to kitten's emotions though"_ I think to myself then a question comes mind. "How kitten? I mean I don't think that's common you know being able to control shadows at least not as far as I know anyway" I ask kitten curiously. Kitten shrugs while saying "I have no idea I just do and I've been able to control them as far as I can remember but your guess is as good as mine." " _Huh well just when I thought I've seen it all"_ I think to myself then I ask curiously "So what exactly can you do with the shadows kitten?" "Hmmm well pretty much anything I guess" replies kitten as she readjusts the ice on her hand. |

"I can teleport with them, They let me know if anyone with malicious intent is near, They can spy and track people for me, They can also cover up scents hmm what else?" mutters kitten as she thinks. After a few minutes "Ooo! I can blend with them!, and they can form animals" says kitten proudly. "Blend with them?" I ask kitten not exactly sure what she means by that. "Don't freak out alright Dean ok? When I blend with them my scent disappears too" says kitten as she looks at me. I nod my eyes then my eyes start to widen as I see the shadows around us start to come to life then they eagerly wrap around kitten. I tense up not able to hold back my protective tendencies when I see kitten start to be pull into the shadows. I let out a whine and start pacing when I don't see kitten or even smell her.

I try to keep calm knowing she's there but my instincts are screaming at me to find kitten as my eyes flicker from their normal electric blue to my silver-blue cat eyes. A minute later the shadows let kitten go. I let out a purr when I catch smell her mouth-watering cinnamon-forest scent then kitten reappears her eyes glowing purple for a second as my eyes stay their electric blue color. " _Purple?"_ I think to myself as kitten walks to me as her phone beeps. She looks at her phone then looks at me and says "Dean it's getting late we should get going." "Alright kitten" I say pushing aside my curiosity as to why her eyes turned purple when I notice how tired kitten is.

"Come let's go find Kailee and give her the keys so we can get out of here" says kitten exhausted. Me and kitten start to make our way out of Quantico and to the parking lot as I track kailee's scent. "Hey buddy" says kitten as we see Kailee laying on the hood of her car.. "Hey I kinda forgot to get the keys from you.. trials off Kailee as she turns her head to look at kitten. Kitten and I look at her amused as kitten says to her "I kinda figured" as she throws a set of keys to Kailee.


	14. Chapter 14

Kailee catches them then says smiles and say "Thank you buddy." Kailee then says to kitten while sliding off the hood of her car "I'm guessing he's taking you home." " _Me?"_ I think to myself excited and happy then I see Kitten's head turn to me ready to ask me something before she can ask me I'm already shaking my head yes excited at the thought of taking her home and spending more time with her. Kitten looks at me with an amused look on her face as Kailee laughs while unlocking her car door. "Well I guess I'll you at home buddy" says Kailee while winking at kitten then she gets in her car and starts the ignition.

"See you at home buddy" Kitten says as she looks away from me to look at Kailee and waves bye to her. Kailee waves back to kitten as she pulls out of the parking lot and races off. " _Damn it"_ I think to myself as I realize that I have to go back inside and leave kitten alone to get my stuff from my locker. "Kitten I have to go get my stuff from my locker" I tell Kitten as I look between her and the entrance of Quantico torn knowing I have to get my stuff but not wanting to leave kitten unprotected. "Dean sweetie breathe I'll be fine" Kitten says looking at me amused. "But kitten-" I start saying to explain to kitten that she'd be much safer with me. "Dean shadows remember?" she says as the shadows from the trees and cars around us come to life.

I growl out running my hands through my hair knowing kitten won't budge on this. "Fine but anyone who comes fucking near you. You make sure they can't get up. Break their legs, put them through a wall. I don't care what you do but make sure they stay down." I say growling bloodlust coming back for a second as I imagine anyone stupid enough that tries to come near kitten. "I promise I will Dean now go I'll be waiting for you here" says Kitten. "I'll be back soon kitten" I tell her a bit more calmed down since I know she'll do what I told her to do. I look at kitten one last time before reluctantly going inside Quantico while grumbling to myself "Stupid, stubborn but adorable mate."

I take the set of stairs that are next to the elevator. I take two steps at a time wanting to quickly get in and out so I can get back to kitten. After two minutes I make it to the 2nd floor the blood in body pumping from the exercise I just did. A green light comes out of the computer as it scans me again. I jump around unable to keep still as I wait impatiently for the stupid computer to finish. It beeps and unlocks the doors "About fucking time" I growl as I push open the door as the locker rises up from the wall. I put my left hand on the fingerprint scanner on the locker. After a few seconds the locker opens. I grab my leather jacket and put it on then I grab the duffel bag in my locker and put it the strap of the duffel bag on across my chest as I grab my motorcycle helmet from the locker and put it under my left arm as I slam the locker shut.

I run out of the room and run down the stairs two steps at a time while I take my the duffel bag strap off my shoulders holding the duffel bag in one hand while taking my leather jacket off and slinging it over my left shoulder as I realize how cold it gets outside and that kitten doesn't have a jacket on. After a minute I make it down the stairs and race out of Quantico as I put readjust the strap of the duffel bag so it's back across my chest. I push open the doors I hear the doors lock up behind me as I start to run to Kitten barely feeling the cold as I see her sitting against a tree shivering.

"Hey-D-d-dean" kitten says to me shivering as I make it to her looking at her with worried eyes. I then bend down dropping my helmet on the ground only caring about getting her warm. I quickly put my leather jacket on her then I zip up the jacket. I rub her arms trying to get her warm as I help her stand up. I keep rubbing her arms until she stops shivering I let out a sigh of relief when I see her stop shivering then I let out a soft purr when I see her in my jacket and as I smell her scent mixing in with mine. "Thanks Dean" says kitten while smiling at me. "No problem kitten" I say smiling at her relieved that she isn't cold anymore as I pick my helmet from the ground.

I then smirk at at her thinking " _how fucking adorable"_ as I see how my leather jacket completely engulfs her. Kitten notices the smirk on my face "what?" she asks as she looks at me confused. I chuckle then say "It's adorable how big my jacket is on you." Kitten sticks her tongue out at me then mutters while pointing at the the leather jacket "It's not my fault it's ridiculously big." I put my left hand on the small of her back snickering as we walk to my bike. Kitten looks at my bike and lets out a low whistle then says "Nice motorcycle." I smirk proudly as I look at my 2003 Harley Davidson Dyna Super Glide Sport.


	15. Chapter 15

"Thanks kitten" I say as I put the motorcycle helmet on kitten. "What about you?" asks kitten while looking at me. "I'll be fine Kitten" I reply as I swing my leg over the bike then I take out my keys and turn on the ignition. "If you say so" mutters kitten as I wait for her to get on as the motorcycle roars to life. I feel the vibrations under meas Kitten gets on behind me "Hold on Dean" says kitten. Kitten scoots closer to me until her front is pressed against my back. I let out a purr as I feel her body against mine. She reaches over my shoulder "Dean lower your head for me real quick" I do as she asks curious to know what she's doing. She takes the strap of the duffel bag off me and puts it on her, rearranges the duffel bag so that it sits against her back. "You good kitten?" I ask her. "Yup! Let's go! This is really vague but I live in small little cabin isolated in forest" says kitten as she wraps her arms around my waist.

" _Well shit"_ I think to myself smiling happy as I realize kitten's my next door neighbor. _Kitten you're going to need to hold on tighter than that"_ I think to myself grinning as I tell kitten to hold on. I wait for her to tighten her grip on me then I revve up the bike and tear out of the parking lot. After half an hour we pass the Sicel and are halfway into the forest. I feel kitten start to fall asleep on me. I pick up my speed wanting to get kitten home so she can rest and get some food in her. After ten minutes we pass my cabin after another twenty minutes I pull up to a small cozy cabin .

I kick the stand down and turn off the bike. I take the keys out and put them in my pocket. "Kitten?" I say quietly trying to wake her up. I chuckle when I hear her mumble against my back. "Kitten we've made it to your house" I say to her as I try to move off the bike but she tightens her grip on me mumbling "Five more minutes." I sigh as I take kitten's hands in mine and unwrap her arms from my waist then I take off the motorcycle helmet off her and put it on the left handle of the bike. Kitten open her eyes looking me with tired eyes as she sits up then says "Dean! I was comfy!" pouting. "Come on kitten" I say to her with mischievous eyes as an idea pops into my head as I pull the strap of the duffel bag over her head and set it on the ground then I get off the bike holding my hands out. Kitten looks at me tired and confused but gets off the bike. I slightly bend down then give her smirk as I hear squeak surprised as I pick her up bridal style.

"Umm Dean you can put down..." kitten says completely awake as I walk up her porch steps still smirking at her. "Well you did say five more minutes kitten" I say to her smirking as I hold my left hand out waiting for her to give the keys as I easily carry my adorable small kitten with only one arm. Kitten looks at me with shocked and irritated eyes as she huffs out "I-you-No! I meant sleeping not you carrying me! and you are not carrying me to my room Dean!" exclaims kitten irritated. " _Even when she's irritated she's cute as hell'_ I think to myself before saying to her still smirking "Well kitten that's not the way I heard it and I'm not going to let you down kitten so you might as well just give me the keys." I smirk at her as she grumbles and gives me the keys. "Now was that so hard kitten?" I say teasingly to her as I unlock the door. "Yes.." mumbles kitten crossing her arms.

I laugh at her reaction as I walk in I immediately catch the scent of cookies and chicken Alfredo as close the door behind me with my foot. I feel the hard wooden floor under my shoes as I step in kitten's house.I look around wanting to know how my kitten lives. I see a small kitchen to my left completed with a sink, a stove that has the cookies, and chicken Alfredo that I smelt earlier as I walked in on it. I also see an oven, fridge, wood cabinets and a marble counter in the middle of the kitchen then connected to the kitchen is the living room consisted of a large couch, and two couch chairs on each side of the couch. I then see a wooden table in front of the couch and in front of the table is a T.V. with a DVD player under it. "Dean" goes kitten as I notice a set of stairs where the kitchen and living room connect.

"Hmmm?" I go as look at kitten. "There's a note on the on the table" says kitten while pointing to the table in the living room as she looks at me. " _Note?"_ I think to myself as I walk over to the table and pick it up then I smell Kailee's scent.. "Here Kitten" I say handing the note to kitten knowing it's from Kailee. Kitten looks at and reads it. "Cookies! Dean to the kitchen!" says kitten excited looking over at the kitchen. I just shake my head at kitten and walk over over to the stairs. " Wait! No! you forgot the cookies! Go back! yells kitten as she starts squirms trying to get down.

"Kitten stop squirming! I tell her rearranging my grip on her so I don't drop her as I walk up the stairs. "I won't you evil cookie monster! I'll come and get you cookies the monster won't keep us apart!" says kitten as she struggles even more as I enter her room feeling the carpet under my shoes laughing "Cookie monster huh kitten?" while thinking " _That's probably the nicest insult I've ever been told in my life"_ as I look around the kitten's room I see a closet, a medium size bed, a T.V. and ceiling fan as I hear Kailee yell out "Have fun in there buddy!" to kitten. I grin as I hear Kailee thinking " _Since she told us to..."_ while Kitten yells out "Traitor!" blushing as she finally stops struggling, I walk to kitten's bed and gently put her on it. "Have fun kids!" yells Kailee. I look at Kitten with questioning eyes smirking as I yell back "We will!"


End file.
